


Role of a Queen

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Crying, Dehumanization, F/M, Injury, Insults, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Child Birth, gaster is the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: If the king and queen won't look past their pathetic emotions and do what's right for monsters, he'll take matters, and Toriel, into his own hands. What she wants is irrelevant. She has a duty to her people.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Toriel
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Role of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A kinktober drabble that was too long to start with, and now has multiple parts. It's just so horrible. T_T So horrible I can't help myself.

“Ah, this is where you went, your Highness.”

“Get away from me, Doctor!” 

Toriel fought like a demon, even with her magic suppressed. Gaster had to use his to hold her down long enough to make the attempt. Hopefully the fertility drug had taken effect.

\--

“Doctor Gaster…” Number Two glowered at him as he walked up the stairs from the basement. Small horns had begun to sprout from his elongated skull. They were already longer than Number One’s, making it likely that males would retain the larger horns of Toriel’s species. Unfortunately, none of the offspring had yet to show the power of a Boss monster.

“Hold still,” Gaster commanded, and the boy did, letting Gaster turn his skull and measure his limbs. His growth was good. He was healthy. Gaster made a note to try breeding Number One and Number Two together when they were mature enough. 

“Where is your doe?” He pointed silently at the kitchen. Gaster found her at the stove, putting together a pie. Number Four was strapped to her back. When she caught sight of Gaster, she waved her small arms at him. He took some notes about investigating what prompted some of the offspring to have flesh, but he was here for more than a checkup. 

“Put the...child down for a nap. I have need of you.” 

Toriel turned to look at him. Her eyes, such a vibrant, furious red were dulled. She moved slowly, putting the half finished pie in the fridge and then walking towards the bedrooms. The collar dragged at her neck, hunching her over. Still, she was exceptionally careful as she set Number Four into the crib. 

She continued on into her bedroom and laid down. Gaster left the chains hanging, there had been little need for them once he learned that she actually cared for the offspring. Letting her keep them had freed him from taking care of their needs, as well. He was proud of the arrangement. Very efficient.

“Pull up your robe and spread your legs.” She did as she was told, but with a whimper. He pulled on his gloves and bent down to take a look. The stitches were holding, though there was a little blood in her fur.

“Wait?” she asked tentatively.

“It will have plenty of time to heal while the next one forms,” Gaster waved away the suggestion. There was no time to waste in generating a suitable heir for monsters. Her body only needed to last a few more times, anyways. He squeezed lube onto his fingers and shoved them into her. She wailed and put her hands over her eyes. 

“I have something very special for you today,” he commented as he prepared her. He had honed in on her fertile days, but he needed to be very sure that this one would take. Once she was wet and loose he withdrew and stripped off the gloves. First he grabbed the syringe of the fertility drug. She hissed as he felt along her abdomen and injected it into her womb.

Then it was time. 

“You probably don’t recognize this.” He made idle chatter as he slipped the delivery tool into her until it hit her cervix. “But it’s your husband’s.” She gasped and he almost thought she was going to resist, but she collapsed back to the bed with a broken groan. He pressed the plunger and forced the seed into her body. 

“No…” she whimpered, but she was too late. The process was already under way. Gaster pulled out his portable scanner and held it over her abdomen. She wept, probably remembering the son she lost while he waited. It took longer, perhaps because Boss monsters required so much more magic, but finally a tiny soul appeared below hers. 

“Very good, you’ll soon have another beautiful child to take care of,” he told her, pulling her robe back down for her. She turned onto her side and curled up, sobs shaking her body. He was certain that she would do everything she could to bear the child, no matter how much pain it might cause her. It was her instinct, her compulsion. It was very useful to him.

“Make a nice, strong boss monster for us, your Highness. Do as a Queen should do.” 


	2. A Heady Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a checkup. Gaster needs to know that the new heir is growing well. While he's there, he might as well sate his curiosity, and his thirst.

“Very good,” Gaster smiled as he pressed his skull against Toriel’s lower torso. The new soul hummed softly beneath hers. After a week, it was already getting stronger. Clearly it had taken. Not that he’d had any doubts about his procedure, but there was some built in uncertainty when it came to mixing magical material. 

Toriel whimpered, but stayed very still. She hadn’t gained the bump the other kids had produced by this stage yet. Gaster knew from the late prince’s birth that boss monsters took significantly more time to develop, likely due to how much more magic needed to form. He could expect Toriel to be burdened for half a year, at least. 

There were other experiments he could run in that time, but none of them could involve the Queen. He couldn’t risk anything happening to this pregnancy. He had worked too hard to make sure monsters had an heir. 

However, there were things she was good for that would be harmless to the new soul. 

“Go ahead and get up.” He pulled her robe back down and stepped away from the bed. Toriel slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her hand came to rest on her belly, eyes empty. 

“Come here,” Gaster added impatiently. Toriel looked up at him and nodded. She moved slowly, like her body pained her, and went to crouch at his feet. 

“Wait.” He held up his hand before she could get too much lower. She paused and began to tremble. “You’re still nursing the youngest?” He asked, eyeing a damp spot over her nipple. She nodded. “Plenary of milk?” Another nod.

Mother’s milk was one of the most potent sources of magic monsters could consume. It’s purpose was to give the infant the reserves it needed to survive while growing its physical form. He hummed with curiosity. 

“Show me one.” 

She started at the order, and opened her mouth. He raised a brow bone at her. It had been a long time since she had tried to defy him. Her robe loosened and slid off her left shoulder, exposing one breast. They had already been on the large size, but the string of pregnancies had made them swell even larger. They were sagging, though, Gaster noted coldly. 

He grabbed the breast, squeezing hard enough that his fingers dig into the pillowy flesh. Toriel winced, gasping with pain. Only a little beading of moisture appeared. He massaged it roughly. She cried out and tried to jerk away from him. Her arms came up, shoulders tilted in as of to cover herself. 

“None of that, your highness.” He used his grip on her to push her back towards the bed. She stumbled, falling before she reached it so that she was seated with the bed at her back. That was good enough for him. 

Gaster moved to his knees so that he was the correct height to get his skull to her breast. His body trapped her in place. She cried as he continued to kneed the flesh. It was so soft and supple. Even that felt good. He began to harden, but his curiosity needed to be sated first. 

He remembered her complaining, when she thought he cared for her comfort, that the first offspring bit her when it fed, as it didn’t have any lips. She whimpered as he lowered his skull to the nipple. She needed to feed the forming heir, so he had to be sure not to damage it. He took the hardened nub between his teeth and rolled it. 

Liquid ran down his teeth. He quickly swiped it up with his tongue. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before. It didn’t taste particularly good, but the magic. Even that little taste woke him up as though he had just gotten out of bed. Greedily, he moved his teeth up the areola and bit down lightly, drawing them towards the nipple. 

Toriel sobbed as milk gushed out into his waiting mouth. His magic sparked and pulsed, already full but wanted more. The excess went wherever it could. He repeated the motion and drank up more. And more. Giddy with magic, he sat back. The Queen was slumped against the bed, the fur of her face wet and matted. Her nipple was hard and flushed an angry red. 

“Open your mouth,” he demanded, surging to his feet. His chest heaved with energy that had only one place to go. 

Toriel shook her head, stifling a sob. Gaster snatched her snout and held it forward while he pried it open.

The pitiful wail she raised was cut short by his cock. He had a lot of energy to expend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/idontevenknowugh) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idek_uggy) if you want random updates and lovely things other people make.


End file.
